Sunlight on Water
by wolfofsummerbreeze
Summary: Another morning after for Alex... but maybe this one won't be so bad... at least he's in his own apartment. Yaoi, semimaturte themes.


Jayson S. Fenrir: Reading slower is better!

Saturos: … follow your own advice baka…

oOoOo

A groan sounded beside him as the alarm went off. He felt something bury itself further into the covers and, incidentally, himself. He groggily opened his eye. The person, he assumed it was such, still remained under the covers as he reached a hand over and slammed it into the off button.

The person stopped trying to burrow into the blankets; in fact they stopped moving completely. He retracted his hand from over the body and covered his now closed eyes. And he thought _last_ weeks hangover was bad. This one included a person. Well… at least it was his room, although he still didn't know whether or not his… bedmate… was male or female. The probability of it being someone he would actually want in his bed was slim to none. Takeshi, after all, didn't sleep with guys… well… not as far as he knew… then again… Takeshi never slept with anyone…

A blurry gold eye peered out from under the comforter. "A-alex…?"

… until now.

Blue eyes snapped open. "Takeshi!"

"Uhhhhh… don't yell… please… it's enough with the hangover and the… pain." Alex couldn't help a smile at the blush that covered his companions face.

Alex decided to be cruel and play innocent. "Pain? Where?"

Takeshi spluttered. "W-where? We- I- you- _you know!"_

"Hm?"

"Well it- I- you know… _There!"_

"Are you saying that Takeshi Jin,_ the_ one and only Takeshi, was the submissive one?"

Takeshi was obviously frustrated. "YES!... oww…" he used the hand not massaging his forehead to whap his companion. "Well at least you don't remember… ummm" He stopped as an almost evil look crossed Alex's face.

"Remember?..." He raised an eyebrow. "What? _That?"_

"Shit."

"And!" he said, getting up on his elbows to look down upon his prey "I also remember the finer points now that you mention it… like how you gave up you virginity by riding me because I was 'too slow'? I was trying not to hurt you… guess you feel the effects now."

A blush still present, Takeshi glared. "I'm sorry if I don't 'make love' while drunk. And what do you men by 'finer points'?"

"Well… you see…" Alex grinned. "I've wanted to ram you into a headboard since you beat me. And… wait…" A sly look crossed his face. Takeshi shifted, nervously. "You said 'make love' as though it was something you would consider doing…"

Takeshi bit his lip, eyes averted. "I-" words seem to fail him for a moment, he took a breath "… yes… yes I would let you make love to me…" He looked up at Alex's face and blinked. Alex's eyes were dilated with shock.

"You- you're- you're serious." Takeshi gave a little nod and Alex collapsed on his arms, staring at him. "I- I- wow. I don't know what to say…" Silenced passed then he spoke up again. "Lover." Takeshi's eyebrows furrowed as Alex smiled. "I like it…" He leaned over and kissed Takeshi, eyes opened as he broke away.

Takeshi didn't even remember his eyes closing or his hands winding around his rivals neck. "Love you." Alex said, a simple smile played on his features as he gazed down upon Takeshi.

oOoOo

Well I'm gonna be at Wolverine vocal music camp (don't even think about it stalkers!) so I'll miss the next two IGPX (probably) and I've missed the last one (after my favorite episode of all time! For once I like Fantine! Free! Takeshi… muhahahaha!) so I could use and update (pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee?) when I do get an update (you know how to contact me) I'll probably be updating this and my other two stories. This (btw) is NOT DONE! Yeas, it's a oneshot… but I'm not finished (evil cackle) I am dedicating this to TSUKI-CHAN! Who better read this… her update ish below…

K so I don't exactly remember when you left off… but Satomi got puppet mastered and Takeshi's mech tore through Amy's, completely taking the legs off. So she's out for two races and then physical therapy starts… meanwhile the jerks at whitesnow say they're worried about Amy (to the public) and shit like that. This caused me to make some very interesting scenes with my char. and their blue-diamond boy involving rape and other fun stuff… and they're said to have good sportsmanship… grrrrrr. So they Rocket p00fz up and volunteers. Weeee… rocket comeback and all that stuff. Takeshi is obviously off his game. During the second lap Cunning-_chan_ tears him apart (almost literally). Meanwhile rockets using the old one-two. Y'know… a slow punch to doge easily and make you overconfident and then a fast one to slam into you and BAM! Oh, did I mention he doges super fast? So he tears the arm off Velshtine's midfielder while Takeshi get's pummeled at the same time. Liz is fine, btw. So they both get patched up (w00t Mark) and Racket goes into speed mode. The others follow so it's one line of Satomi and one of Velshtine, opposite side of the track and a little further back. When they pull even we sneak in between Alex (in front) and the other two. Then Andre spins out (sorta) smashing into their midfielder and then their def. He survives with an arm and an opposite leg but alex still finished first so it's a tie with all of Satomi finishing. Velshtine is pissed at them (said they cheated) but Alex (who never said they cheated) is really just miffed Takeshi wasn't fighting as well as he could've. Andre later shows Takeshi he's off his game by beating him (wooden swords). Later F-chick (evil French girl who's only cool cause her name came from Les Miserables) says that 'cause they're racing next they shouldn't see each other as often (ha!). Next episode… Takeshi's skipping practice (bad, badboy! Get over here so Alex can punish you!) to go on a date. Liz finds them (satomi won't let him race if he doesn't come next time…) while F-chick is away getting Ice-cream which, when she see's Liz, she gives hers to Liz and Takeshi's his then runs off (YAAY). Liz drops the stuff and manages to fall in it while T-man (bleh typing) walks away. HAHAHAHA! Ok… so Takeshi barely shows up for the next practice and were all like omg… Satomi had us going until the "I really had you going, thinking you couldn't race." Thing. In 'the hall' before the race the teams pass each other but the undestined couple stay back to her F-chick break up (it's just not working… well duh! You're a freaking GIRL). They don't really fight until the end… but somehow Liz get's taken out by the 'guards' who Andre smashes (one of them… the second comes later… not that we care) … anyway when F&T go at it F realizes that her Takeshi is more appealing to her as an opponent (WHAT?). Takeshi get's back in the swing of things and smashes the thing holding one of her legs on… then catches her… the sadly… dumps her… I maen really… why not just chuck her off the edge? (ok… j/k it was sorta depressing) F's team says they're glad she resolved it and that it had to be done… and then I saw 4th of july fireworks… early (we picked my sis up on the 4th cause she's back from tiwan)

So yeah… r&r (it helps get the work done… honest!)


End file.
